Acorn Fur
|pastaffie=Tall Shadow's Camp, Clear Sky's Camp |namest = Kit: Early Settler: Medicine Cat: |namesl = Acorn Fur Acorn Fur Acorn Fur |familyl = Jackdaw's Cry Hawk Swoop Lightningtail Thunderstar |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Foster Brother: |mentor = Micah (unofficially) |apps = None |precededby1 = Micah |succeededby1 = Unknown |position1 = Medicine Cat |livebooks = Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision |deadbooks = None}} Acorn Fur is a short and thick-furred, dark chestnut brown she-cat with a smooth, straight muzzle, and bright amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision : In the Dawn of the Clans Arc Thunder Rising The First Battle The Blazing Star :Acorn Fur hovers behind Thunder with her brother, Lightning Tail. The littermates want to help bury their mother, Hawk Swoop, after the battle at the Four Trees. Her and her brother carry their mother over to her grave, and hang their heads in grief. After a moment of silence, the two push their mother's body into the hole, closing their eyes as their mother's body tumbles and flops onto the other bodies of cats who lost their lives. Acorn Fur remarks that her and her brother will miss her so much. :As the cats are getting ready to split back into their groups, Acorn Fur drifts closer to Clear Sky's group, much to the dismay of Thunder. After the big orange tom's outburst to Lightning Tail at the thought of her leaving the moor cats, Acorn Fur pads over to the two toms. She says that so much has happened and that she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to the hollow. Clear Sky replies boldly that he would gladly take Acorn Fur in with his band of cats, to which Acorn Fur replies with a silent stare at the ground. Lightning Tail doesn't want Acorn Fur to leave him, yowling for her to stay. Acorn Fur brushes her tail against his side in comfort, assuring him she wouldn't be far away. She then asks if he wishes to come with her, to which her brother shakes his head in reply. Thunder reassures the tom, telling him that Acorn Fur was right, and that she wouldn't be far away. :Acorn Fur is on a patrol with Clear Sky, Tom, and One Eye as they walk along the border. She is the back of the patrol. After a few moments, Acorn Fur is seen by Clear Sky rolling around in a hollow of dead leaves, batting at them with her paws. Clear Sky then rolls his eyes and remarks that she's hardly more than a kit. He opens his mouth to tell her to stop, when Tom interrupts with a snarl to stop messing about. Acorn Fur starts and clambers out of the hollow with a hurt look in her eyes as she mumbles her apologies. She then hurries over to Clear Sky and brushes her pelt against his after Clear Sky got in an argument with Tom. She looks over, about to do the same to the former kittypet, but halts and wrinkles her nose. She apologizes once more, not wanting to start a fight. :During a fight between One Eye and Sparrow Fur, Acorn Fur and Quick Water watch hopelessly, both she-cats turning a desperate gaze towards Clear Sky as One Eye basically tears her apart. After Clear Sky stops the fight, Sparrow Fur is bleeding from her wounds badly. Acorn Fur returns with cobwebs, bending over the kit and gently licking the blood away from her wounds and pressing the cobwebs over them. The kit's breathing grew deeper and steadier, and Acorn Fur asks if she'll be okay, to which Clear Sky heaves a huge sigh and says that he hopes so. After One Eye kills Tom, Acorn Fur whispers that the former kittypet was only defending his kit. The she-cat races off as Clear Sky orders her to run ahead to tell Petal to make a soft nest for Sparrow Fur. As Gray Wing and Pebble Heart hurry to Clear Sky's camp to see Sparrow Fur, Acorn Fur nods nervously towards Gray Wing. Clear Sky puts her in charge of keeping Sparrow Fur fed. A Forest Divided Path of Stars Trivia *She has mistakenly been called Acorn Leaf. *Despite being called an adult in the previous book, and being old enough to participate in battle, Acorn Fur is listed as a kit in ''The Blazing Star. *Kate has said that Acorn Fur had a small crush on Thunder, but they decided to not pursue this in the storyline.Revealed on Kate's Facebook. Family Members Father: :Jackdaw's Cry: Mother: :Hawk Swoop: Brother: :Lightningtail: Foster Brother: :Thunderstar: Aunt: :Falling Feather: References and Citations Category:Females Category:Kit Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Minor Character Category:Clanless Cats Category:The First Battle characters Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Medicine Cats